The Moons Accusing Eyes
by AryaMartell
Summary: What if Deidara never died? What if He and Sakura fell in love? What if sasuke loved sakura and found out about Deidara and her?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! This is a story that takes place after Deidara and Sasori kidnap Gaara. In this one Deidara never died. (I could kill him I love him too much! But Sasori still dies *sob sob*) Hope you all like it.

_The Moons Accusing Eyes part one_

I stood before a lake just out side of Konoha waiting. The small breeze turning the waters surface, making the moon's reflection dance on the night darkened waters. I smiled remembering the first time I meet my lover it was 2 months ago.

Two months ago that Chiyo-baa-san and I killed Sasori to save Gaara.

Two months ago that after returning to Konoha I got a note from a clay bird that still sits in my room like evades of my sins.

Two months ago that my new love was found and my love for Sasuke was buried, with a new stronger, kinder, and sweeter love.

"_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, He had the world but he thought that he wanted more, I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend,"_ His voice could be heard though out the small clearing. It washed over me making the world seem sane and safe.

"_If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching, If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend, If it wasn't for him, He would be able to see, If it wasn't for him, He would be as happy as me."_ He continued to sing. I knew he would be entering the clearing soon. I grow more and more exited as I waited. Every nerve in my body was a live wire. Just standing there waiting, as the wind brought his song to me, it was almost _too_ much.

"_When she and I settle down you can bet, that he is going to have to settle for less,_" he stepped into the clearing then, a small, kind, evil, smile on his god like face.

I smiled back as seductively as I could. Being with him made me feel so, so deferent, inside, like I was more then a teen age girl in love. He made me feel more like a woman.

He resumed his song as he walked across the clearing to me. "_He's someone that I would hate to be, I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._"

I couldn't hold back much longer I took one small step towards him.

"_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for,"_ His smile became more defined.

"_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more,"_ I took another step, then another. He seemed to know how egger I was so he picked up the pace and walked a little faster.

I broke into a run.

"_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then; I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfrien-OUF!" _I ran into his arms then knocking the breath out of him.

He still hugged me.

"I'm sorry it's just," He put a finger to my lips.

"I missed you Sakura." He said kissing me.

I pulled away a little to answer him. "I missed you too Deidara."

I could hear movement in the leaves and a branch crunch. I should have seen it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! This is a story that takes place after Deidara and Sasori kidnap Gaara. In this one Deidara never died. (I could kill him I love him too much! But Sasori still dies *sob sob*) Hope you all like it.

_The Moons Accusing Eyes part two_

"_Sakura,_" the voice cut me like a hot knife though butter. It came at us from the left. I stared up at Deidara his look must have been similar.

"_LOOK AT ME!" _he screamed.

I jumped and then bit down on my lip before slowly turning to face _him_.

_At least his not from the Konoha, at least they will not have to know of this._ I told my self. _It would be that bad not with Deidara here_.

I looked at my old love, at Sasuke. The look of hurt he concealed behind a snarl of anger cut me deep._ Not that bad,_ I agreed with my inner self. _But it will be bad enough_. I added.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Deidara spat at our intruder.

Sasuke just glared at him. Why did I feel like a wife caught cheating? Was it because of all the years I had devoted to Sasuke?

_NO! I should not think like this remember the nigh Sasuke left me, remember it! He broke my heart and tossed away all that I had given him. He hurt me first, I should be allowed to be happy even if Sasuke isn't I given him his chance. I should be allowed some happiness, right?_

I closed my eyes, pushing any my thoughts and trying to _will_ way my tears. I heard the wind howl mockingly. What a sight we three must be.

Deidara's grip tightened around me, as Sasuke gritted his teeth walking over to us. He stopped just an arms reach away.

I felt my self wanting to reach out into that small open space and touch him just one more time. But I have Deidara now. I love Deidara and, unlike Sasuke, Deidara loves me too. I don't need Sasuke. I'm happy.

_So why do you feel this why? Get Your Crap Together Sakura! _I screamed at myself inside.

"Think twice," Sasuke whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him, standing as close as I was. He glowered at Deidara right before saying; "**I said Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl**," Sasuke yelled out striking Deidara in the face.

The blow Deidara hurried backwards and as he let go of me Sasuke grabbed me around my fore arm pulling me into his arms. I gasped and yelped in pain as Sasuke's grip tightened till it was painful. I knew it would leave a mark.

Deidara sat up on the grass and spat out some blood gritting his teeth.

"_Damn it_."

"Keh, let her go Sasuke or do you plan to hide behind Sakura, and put her in harms way?"

"Deidara,"

Sasuke pulled me behind himself then to he was between Deidara and me. I knew trying to get around Sasuke would do nothing so I just stood there. I watched as the dance of blades begun.

Thinking about I don't think calling it a 'Dance of Blades' is right or wrong the only thing they lack is the blades.

_Thank god for that._

The two men danced around the clearing, one attacks, the other doges and counter, and the attacker then doges. Again and again they attacked and dodged and weaved neither one could land a blow, Deidara did not have his clay, and even if he did Sasuke never let him leave arms reach.

They fought only for moments but it seemed longer, _So much longer_. Sasuke grinned pulling back, and some how I knew what would come next so I ran.

I ran to Deidara like I had once run to stand between Naruto and Sasuke as the fought to kill.

_How long ago was that now? It seems like so much time has passed when really only a lot has happened. '__**It's funny huh?**__'_ one side of me though.

'_Funny? How so? Sasuke is going to try and kill Deidara with his Chidori!'_

'_**Not like that. Its funny now every thing seems on repeat. I did this before only I was afraid for both equally, not one more so then the other.'**_

I could hear the tell tale sound of Sasuke's Chidori. It's the kind of sound no one forgets.

'_**And also Kakashi isn't here now. Not that there's much he can so now.'**_ I was in the way now, still running. Just barely out running Sasuke in the race to Deidara. Sasuke and Deidara must know what I'm doing. What is Sasuke going to do? Can he even _do_ anything?

'_So what do I do? What if Sasuke really kills Deidara? How can I live without him?' _I asked myself.

'_**You don't live.'**_ I replied, I had passed the point of no return now. My fingers brushed Deidara's hair his arms open to me but fear filled his face.

"Deidara," I said feeling his arms close around me.

I heard Sasuke cry out something I missed because I only could hear Deidara whisper 'no not her,' and knew that Sasuke must be about to hit me.

"I love you." I completed as the complete strength of Sasuke's Chidori struck me and traveled to assault Deidara too.

I watched his lips whisper a reply that was lost as his eyes when blank. I knew this would happen with out Deidara what was left? Ino, Naruto, Konoha, and Sasuke, I had betrayed the first three to be with Deidara and Sasuke and betrayed me.

No this was better, painful? Yes. But not as painful as live without Deidara, and I know that now after we die. Deidara and I will exist together in the lands of forever. And neither one would have to betray anyone.

Yes, this is the best thing.

_Deidara, I love and I'll see you in the after life, for the rest of forever._

_Sakura_

_Sakura, I love you too._

_Deidara_

_Writer; In the end they both die but it was the best ending I had and it almost mad me cry I hope you all cried too!_


End file.
